


Out of Season (русская версия)

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немного энтомологии и странные ассоциации</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Season (русская версия)

Когда он был совсем маленьким, бабочки казались ему волшебными. Они были чудом, знаком свыше, они летали и до них нельзя было дотянуться. Он пытался рисовать бабочек, криво, косо, неумело подбирая цвета, рыжие козявки окружали фигуру в центре листа и становились его короной.

Когда ему исполнилось семь, он впервые раздавил гусеницу. Он даже запомнил, как это было. Они с Мишель играли в саду, он остановился под деревом и внезапно ощутил неприятное шевеление в волосах. Подняв руку, он нащупал что-то одновременно скользкое и пушистое, извивающееся под пальцами. Он стряхнул непонятное существо с руки и только тут разглядел его как следует. Волосатый разноцветный червяк выглядел так противно, что недолго думая он наступил и хорошенько повозил ботинком, чтобы смешать с землей гадость и больше ее не видеть.  
— Джек, ты что тут делаешь? Зачем ты раздавил гусеницу, Джек? — внезапно раздался голос Мишель, которая подбежала, пока он топтался на месте. — Ты что, не знаешь, что из них появляются бабочки?  
— Бабочки? Ты врешь! — Он отбросил эту мысль как совершенно невероятную. Волшебные, тонкие, изящные существа и эта ползучая мерзость. Не может быть. Он помотал головой. Но Мишель настаивала на своем:  
— Не вру! Я видела в книжке! Вернемся домой, я тебе покажу, вот увидишь, там были нарисованы гусеницы, куколки и бабочки. Сам увидишь!  
— Да ну еще! — Смотреть на гусениц даже на картинке Джеку совсем не хотелось. Хотелось вымыть руки и забыть противное ощущение.  
— Ну Дже-е-е-е-к! Ну хотя бы поверь, что я не вру! — Глаза Мишель стали влажными от обиды, и он сдался:  
— Ладно, ладно, верю.  
— А книжку? Посмотришь? Обещаешь?  
— Потом посмотрю, обещаю. А теперь… Кто быстрее добежит до дома? — Джек резко сорвался с места, пытаясь оставить неприятный разговор позади. Но до него донесся прерывающийся голос Мишель, которая бросилась догонять брата:  
— А ты папу спроси, он про бабочек должен все знать!

Он сдержал обещание и посмотрел ту книгу. Бабочек было великое множество, про гербового “монарха” был отдельный раздел, но общее у всех них было то, что они все сначала были гусеницами. Потом куколка, потом бабочка. Описанные во всех подробностях превращения не оставляли сомнений, что сестра сказала правду. Дочитав, он засунул книжку подальше. Определенно, описанные биологические подробности лишали насекомых волшебного ореола. Но папина бабочка была все равно особенной. Она был символом, она была посланницей свыше, это все было не про нее, все эти гусеницы, коконы, обгрызенные листочки… Он перестал их рисовать. Но верить не перестал.

Когда ему было тринадцать и он понял, чем отличается от остальных, он невольно вспомнил о куколках. Они прячутся, они окружают себя защитой и ждут, когда наступит время выйти на свободу и полететь. А еще вспомнилась история про какой-то вид бабочек, которые получались разного цвета в зависимости от того, зимовали куколки или нет. Бабочки-дети были другого цвета, черные, а не рыжие. Это было странно, но он ощущал себя так же. Он был того же вида, но другой. Он невольно думал, не придется ли ему красить свои крылья. А можно было тоже просто постараться, спрятаться в холодильнике, как те куколки в книжке, тогда он будет нужного цвета и никто не станет в нем сомневаться. Большую часть времени. И ждал, ждал, ждал, когда же придет его собственная весна, когда наконец можно будет вылезти, вылететь. И не мог удержаться в холодильнике, тело жаждало тепла, и крылья темнели, предавая его своим цветом, проступали яркие белые полоски. Он иногда думал, почему Мишель другая, может быть, ее болезнь была тем холодильником, что сделал ее похожей на родителей?

В армии ему даже показалось на какой-то момент, что вот он, почти летит. Но оказалось - ложь, самообман. Сны куколки о полете. И он возненавидел бабочек. А отец все продолжал рассказывать свою историю, развевались крылатые знамена Гильбоа, блестели значки на парадной военной форме, везде были они, везде эти чертовы бабочки. Они не давали ему забыть, что время куколки должно закончиться.

И когда он все-таки вылетел, только тогда он вспомнил, что если бабочку ловят, ее накалывают на булавку и навсегда запирают под стекло. Это если повезет, если она ценная. Если она для чего-то нужна. Если ты летняя бабочка, виноватая лишь в том, что ты другая. А он ценный экземпляр, этого не отнять. Булавка проходит через его грудь, не выдернуть, не шевельнуться, некуда бежать. Ничем не прошибить пыльное стекло, отделившее его от мира. Если только чудо. Когда-то бабочки казались ему чудесными...

**Author's Note:**

> вид бабочек, о котором идет речь в тексте - [Пестрокрыльница изменчивая](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0_%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F)


End file.
